Three Women
by GretaPrewett
Summary: When Booth comes to talk to Brennan about the three women he's in love with, what does she do? Teeth rotting fluff and some humor. BB? Do you even have to ask?


**A.N. 1:Another little something that came to me, while I was writing "The Friend That Wasn't". Don't get scared off by the weirdness of this. Just stick with it until the end and it will make sense. Hope you enjoy the teeth-rotting fluff I came up with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Fox does. If I did own them we'd have a lot more episodes with Vegas, baby!**

* * *

It was nearing noon and Temperance Brennan was fidgeting in her office at the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab. 

Her partner and best friend, Seeley Booth had called her an hour ago, telling her they needed to talk, but frankly she didn't want to. The past few days there had been little to no contact between them and Temperance became slightly was slightly worried after he called and said those few words. It weren't the words that worried her. It was more the tone of his voice, the one that suggested that something very serious was going on. And now she kept running events through her head wondering what possibly could be wrong.

He walked in five minutes later, an intense expression on his face, grim determination locking his features into place. Without a word, he closed the door and came to sit beside her on the couch, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

Before she could ask the question that had been driving her crazy he spoke. "Bones, we talk about everything, right?"

"Sure, Booth," she reassured him bracing herself for bad news.

Raising his eyes to hers, he suddenly smiled. "I'm in love, Bones."

Those four words had her whole world standing still and then shattering to millions of pieces. Her breath caught in her chest, a sudden pain squeezing her sternum until she couldn't move.

"You're shocked, right? Yeah, I was surprised too…to say the least," he joked, as she found herself unable to say a word. Hs face clouded over after a second though, and he groaned rather extravagantly. "But you see, Bones, that's not the problem."

_Not the problem?_ If that wasn't the problem then why did she feel like a part of her was dying? Was he mad? She forced her eyebrows to furrow in question.

"What's wrong then? Yeah, about that. I'm in love…"

Did he have to say it more than once?

"Well, I'm in love with three different women."

_What? Oh, for crying out loud_…She knew her brows were raised in surprise and maybe showing a little bit of her dismay.

"Yeah, I know it sounds bad. So I was kind of hoping to tell you about them and maybe if we talked, I'd figure it out, right?"

Numbly she nodded, not knowing why someone couldn't just happen to shoot her before she could listen to any of this.

"Ok. The first one…she's amazing." He smiled as his eyes glazed over and she wanted to break his nose. "Caring and funny. She always teases me but I love that about her. Sometimes, she's vulnerable, so all my protective instincts fire up and I just want to keep her with me forever, you know? We laugh a lot together but we're there for each other through the ugly stuff too."

_Great!_ Another out-going, friendly petite blonde!

"Now, the second one…well, she's the one I can tell anything to and I know she won't judge me. We can talk for hours and never run out of things to say and she's really nice to the people she cares about and protective of them as well. That's what I love most about her."

Plus another female agent. _Wonderful!_

"And the third one…ok, I think she's actually the one I can only describe but what she's doing for me and making me feel and not by how she is. Every single time I turn to her she never lets me down and she actually knows me, all of me. She knows a lot of things actually. She understands me like no one else but still calls me on it if I mess up. It's like…every time I'm with her…I'm whole…and still I can't forget the other two. I mean, I love her, yes, she's my best friend after all, but I love the other two as well."

_His best friend? _Could this possibly get any worse?

Suddenly Temperance realized that the whole time he had been talking, his eyes had never left her face. A smile appeared on his lips, a very male, slow smile.

"Wanna know their names?" His hand came up to her cheek, tilting her head slightly, as his face approached hers, but leaned sideways in the last second.

She felt his breath fanning softly against her ear and this time she didn't move for entirely different reasons.

"The first one is called Joy." Her eyes widened fearfully. "The second one is called Temperance and the third one…that's Bones."

She sucked in air as his hand gently turned her face towards him, his mouth fitting against hers. Closing her eyes in shock and relief, she tasted him for the first time, moving her lips on his, softly caressing his tongue with hers. Thought popped and faded in her head like bubbles, not a single one lingering for more than a second from the overload of sensations and information.

He broke away from the kiss gently; both of them keeping their eyes closed a second or two longer.

"I love you, baby." He smiled, finally looking at her. "And you love me too."

It was more a statement than a question but she found herself unwittingly nodding, still in a daze.

"Good. I'll be outside at seven. Don't be late, love." Quickly he got up and made to leave, but paused when he opened the door. She was still staring mutely at him. "Oh, and Bones? The element of surprise makes you really receptive. Especially to pet names." He grinned winningly at her and walked out of the door, whistling.

Five seconds later she sprung up from the couch and flew out of the door, standing still just beyond it. "Booth!" she shouted angrily at his retreating back and he turned around only to smile at her and keep walking backwards. "This won't happen again." She smiled seductively at his mocking smirk. "At least not the pet names."

* * *

**A.N. 2: So what did you think? **

**P.S. Has anyone got any ideas on why the stories don't show up in the recently updated list? Been bugging me for some time. LOL**


End file.
